1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screening, crushing or mixing bucket, which is designed as the bucket of an excavating machine or a bucket loader, comprising a bottom plate, side walls, and working drums, which are rotatable about their axes at a rear part of the bucket and which, while in rotation, effect screening, crushing or mixing of a material present in the bucket and at the same time delivering of a screened, crushed or mixed material out of the bucket between or through the working drums, as well as enclosures for a transmission and bearing assemblies of the working drums, said enclosures being defined by frame panels capable of being fitted with bearing cups for the drums, the working drums including a drum shaft and tool flanges fastened to the drum shaft by welding.
2. Background Art
This type of bucket is known from the Applicant's international patent application WO 0158595. A problem with this prior known bucket is the attachment of tool flanges as the space between tool flanges is very small from the standpoint of welding. In practice, the welding operation is only possible from one side of a tool flange, resulting in a not particularly high quality welded joint.